


forgotten by time

by NepetaLeijon27



Series: falling is like flying [A3 Madoka AU] [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: Several side stories by the main series, all canon to it. The notes at the start will signify when it takes place. Character roster will enlarge the more stories are added.
Series: falling is like flying [A3 Madoka AU] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676620
Kudos: 4





	1. Taichi: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapter 5 and 6.

'Crap! And now, what?'

As Taichi looks around him, he wonders how Omi and he are going to get out of this sticky situation.

'Maybe, if I release this round of bullets-'

Omi can't finish his sentence as a group of familiars surrounds the duo. 'We're surrounded.', Taichi starts breathing heavily. 'Even if all your bullets hit, then there'd still be some left. And I've lost a whole lot of magic back there...'

'We should retreat.'

'And where do we go, then?', Taichi looks up at Omi. 'I don't know about you, but I'm not planning to go out like this.' He tries to hold off some familiars that get too close. 

'How dare you start the party without me!'

Suddenly, Banri enters the centre room, running. He quickly makes his way through the waves of familiars. 

'Banri!' Taichi shouts, and Omi breathes out in relief that someone came to help them.

'The other familiars were holding me up. Here.' 

Banri tosses two Grief Seeds to the duo, and then turns to look at the witch. 'Shall I do the honors?'

* * *

'I don't think I can thank you enough, Banri.', Omi says after the barrier dissipates. 'I'm giving this to you.' He hands the newly acquired Grief Seed to Banri.

'Yeah, it belongs to you, Banri!', Taichi also wants Banri to be rewarded for this. 'You helped us and literally made it so that we did not die back there!'

Banri's reaction is a simple smirk. 'Haha, you're flattering me. Well, I'll be on my way, then. See you at the base!'

'See you!' 

As Banri is out of sight, Taichi sighs, but not out of desparation. _He truly is the big brother I missed_. 

'What are you thinking?' Omi asks him, but he waves it away.

'N-nothing!'

* * *

The day after that...

'Oof. I thought that the math teacher wouldn't ever let us go!' Tenma scratches the back of his head once lunch break arrives. 

Taichi nods. 'She really has a loud voice, doesn't she...I get a headache whenever the hour is over.' While he says that, he mentally browses through the room in order to find a place to sit. 

'Hey, Taichi.' Juza suddenly calls Taichi's attention. He gestures, making Taichi understand that he wants him to sit next to him. Taichi feels that Tenma, who was standing next to him, walks away without saying a word. He frowns at that, but doesn't want to call him back to avoid drama.

'You really want me next to you?' Taichi still can't believe that Juza wants him to sit next to him.

Juza shrugs. 'We're both members of the Autumn Faction, aren't we?' That indifference makes Taichi make the choice to just do it. He opens his bento and starts a conversation.

'Did you see that? Tenma walked away when you asked me to sit next to you.' 

'Yeah, I saw that.' Juza says, but he just keeps chewing. 

'Seriously, he has been doing that the entire time.', Taichi doesn't know if Juza also knows this, but he says it anyway. 'Also when I'm talking about you and Banri, then he starts about something different. Like, hopping topic. Or just completely shuts down. Do you know what's up with that?'

Juza swallows his bite. 'Well, I'm not surprised. People get scared of me and the look on my face. It's just a stereotype.'

'I have to admit...', Taichi takes his time to chew down this bite and start another one. 'That at first, I did see you as a delinquent. But more people should get the chance to know you. It's better for you, and better for them.' 

A few seconds later, Juza answers.

'...On the long run, it might.' 

* * *

'School's out...let's head to base!'

Taichi knows that it has grown into his habit that he directly heads to base after school. Among all abandoned buildings, he knows exactly which one is the base. 

'Let's see if I encounter anything on my way today...'

But in his short walk to the base, he makes it unscathed. 'Hey, I'm home-oh, Banri isn't here?'

As he enters the base, he immediately sees that Banri isn't there, but that Sakyo is sitting at the table, behind a laptop. 'He went out hunting with Fushimi.', he says without even looking at Taichi. 'They should return soon, though. It's some time ago since they left.'

'Oh...', Taichi sits down at the sofa and gets out his phone to charge it. 'Don't worry. Omi's in good hands with him!'

The sound of typing keys being hit suddenly halts as Sakyo sighs. 'Settsu can be irresponsible sometimes. You know that, right? But we still listen to him anyways.'

'What do you mean, irresponsible?', Taichi straightens his back. 'He is perfectly capable of defeating witches. Recently, he even helped Omi and me out at a barrier. We would've died if were not for him!'

Now, Sakyo finally turns to look at Taichi. 'Don't get me wrong.', he says in the same calm manner. 'I'm not painting Settsu as the bad guy. At all. I'm just saying that your image of him may be too positive. That is all.'

'That...', Taichi struggles to find any words to say on that, and chooses a different topic instead. 'Oh, and now I got the chance to ask. Why does your magical outfit have a collar and a lead?'

'...what?'

* * *

'Oh, look how late it's gotten!'

That evening, Banri and Taichi are at the arcade. 'Like I said, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it!' Banri smiles.

'Especially when you have the highscore at all of these. How do you do this?' Although Taichi lost all the games they played, he still had a bunch of fun. 

Banri shrugs. 'Being me, I guess.'

As the two walk out, Taichi immediately stops. Before Banri can ask why he does so, he speaks up.

'Hyodo's around. But his trail is growing weaker.' Taichi holds up his index finger. 'The previous time that happened, you know what that was. We have to follow it!'

Banri wants to speak up, but remembers that he is responsible for Juza. And so, he sighs and follows Taichi. And not long after...

'Juza?' Taichi was right - Juza got into a barrier at this hour. But...

'Dammit, Hyodo, don't let that witch get to you!'

As they arrive at the centre room, Juza is standing there, paralyzed. He looks up at the witch with a blank look in his eyes. Banri walks up to him and slaps him in the face, without any warning. 

'Banri!' Taichi knows that there are nicer methods of waking someone up from a trance, but this might be the most effective one. 

'What-oh!' It works either way, as Juza seems to come back to his senses. He sees the two, and immediately gets back to his original task. 

Banri also gets out his weapons. 'You let that witch get to you? Then, let's give some payback, won't we?'

* * *

The fight after that feels like a large sugar rush to Taichi. As the barrier fades away again, images of it are still playing in his head. 'It's nice, fighting with my big brothers like this.' he whispers.

'What was that?' Juza asks.

Taichi shrugs as they head back to base. 'Nothing.'


	2. Banri: Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, from Banri's perspective.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

With those last words from Sakyo, you walk away. 'Damn.', you whisper. 'Why does Sakyo always bother with everyone? I'm the White Tiger, I know what's best for me!'

As you think it over, you suddenly hear something.

**\- dang right**

Then, the space around you warps into a grey landscape with only mist. You're not surprised by it anymore.

**\- hello again**

'It's you. Or rather, it's me.', A shadowy entity resembling you is standing in front of you. 'Have come to talk to me again, huh.'

**\- i see you had some time to sort your thoughts**

'Yes. I don't think I'll have to vent since you already know what I'm going to vent about.' You finally have someone who understands you. It is kind of depressing that that is yourself.

**\- see that i was right all along**

**\- you cannot escape from what you have started so long ago**

You have to nod. 'It's hopeless. But I knew that all along, always had that thought lingering in the back of my mind.'

**\- you just needed time to process it**

'With what I just heard...man, it's fucked up. This situation is just fucked up in its entirety. And I started it.' You think back at your contract. That was the start of it all.

**\- i see that you have stopped trying**

**\- so that means that**

You finish its sentence. '...that I'm here and that there's nothing keeping me from despairing anymore.'

**\- exactly**

**\- you know that there is nothing to do anymore**

'You know where it hurts. Because I do. But, still. I'm at this point that you can just take me over, now.'

**\- then come here**

You step forward, and the entity touches your chest. It is a cold touch, but a second later, it disappears. The mist is gone as well. You smile, without saying anything. Somehow, you feel like you've got a better grip on yourself now.

* * *

You decide it isn't worth anymore to keep returning to the base. You don't need to see the others, and you especially don't need to see Juza. You keep on the run, through the large Western Districts. It doesn't seem like you're missed too much at Hanasaki, anyway. 

Your heart, however, grows heavier. It feels very bad to transform, and you barely have any magic left. Summoning your weapons, a simple thing to do as a Puer Magi, is made almost impossible. So you don't. 

At first, you miss the rush of battle. The sense of satisfaction when you acquire another Grief Seed. And although Sakyo had offered you one, you refused it because you don't feel like needing his guidance. You know he is your deputy, but don't care if he is anymore.

And the longer you stay away from the base and the rest of the Autumn Faction, it feels a little as if you abandoned your responsibilities for them. You always thought life without responsibilities was easier. But now you find yourself confronting your own problems now you're alone. You always thought your problems lied with the others. Slowly, you're starting to realize that you started the entire cycle of revenge. 

If only, back then, you left things for what it was. You would've know how to accept defeat. You would've ignored the offer that turned out to be a deal with the devil. You wouldn't have lost your soul like this. 

'What to do...I can't return...' 

Out of simply wanting to do something, you enter one of the many abandoned buildings. You remember it being squatted some time ago, and you find some stuff in there that reminds you of it. You don't care about it either.

'This...this is everything that started it!'

You sit down in a corner of an old room and pick up your Soul Gem. The ring changes into its actual form, and you see that it has changed over the past few days. Then...

'Banri!' 

You hear footsteps, and you know that Taichi and Juza have managed to find you. _Damnit_.

'We finally found you...man, you left us worried.' 

As you hear Juza say that, you don't know what to say back. You simply say the first thing that comes up without even looking up at him. 'Hyodo. Get out.' 

But he seems bent on helping you, and staying here. 'No, I won't. Not when you're like this.'

You sigh deeply, as don't feel the need to send him out for the second time. It all feels so damn _pointless_ now. So you shrug and mumble under your breath: 'I don't care anymore.'

'You're giving in to losing?' You swear you can hear a cry in Taichi's voice.

'Hah...' 

You look up, allowing Juza and Taichi to see your Soul Gem. They flinch upon seeing that it is entirely black now...and that the cosmos flower in it has already wilted.

'Haha...this always happens...nothing I can do about it, I guess. Hyodo, you bastard, I guess I'll put our match on hold for now...'

Everything goes black as you utter that last word. You can't see anything, and it feels like your senses have gone numb. Your body feels foreign to you, but soon, you lose the feeling of having one at all. 

When the black around you fades away into something else, you think you can stabilize yourself into a new form. It is also at that moment that your feelings return.

And it feels _terrible_.

You are now stuck in an uncomfortably small cage, unable to directly influence the area around you. You can see Juza and Taichi in front of you, and Taichi immediately flinching as he sees you now. That is where it finally gets to you.

 _I have turned into a witch_.

Your new form is unrecognizable as being you, but you know why you are like this now. And you can't seem to think about anything else than the reason why you fell into despair to begin with. Still, you try reaching out to Juza and Taichi, who are preparing to attack you. But, unable to do anything with all those thoughts running through you all at once, all you can do is utter a scream in your old voice.

'Don't.'

Sakyo suddenly enters your barrier, and you can't entirely follow what they say. However, as they leave, you have enough time to think for yourself.

Eventually, you even lose track of that time. Meanwhile, you don't know of anything else to do than luring unsuspecting people towards you, and letting them meet their end soon enough. If others try to fight you, you do the same. Soon, scattered Soul Gems decorate the ground around you, and their bodies are fixed to the centre room. Not that you can do that yourself, but at least your familiars can walk around freely inside the barrier and outside, to some extent.

You hate being stuck inside such a small cage. But the irony of the situation wants that you have built it for yourself long ago. _I shouldn't have_ , says the small voice inside you. Perhaps it is a remnant from that same time. Those aren't nice memories and you don't want to remember having been 'Settsu Banri'. You have taken on a new name, after all.

It feels like an eternity, but eventually, Juza and Taichi enter your barrier once again. You have been on the move in the meantime - not that it was of a lot of use to you, though. And although you try to forget having been 'Settsu Banri', their appearance still stir something inside you. You don't know what it is, as you have long distanced yourself from those emotions.

As you watch them making their way through your barrier, something dawns on you.

You already know that you started the cycle of revenge. But the cycle of revenge could only be sustained, because you both decided to stay silent about it to anyone else. You and him both denied others the right to know things. It caused damage on Taichi, on Muku, and on Azami.

And at that moment, Juza is standing right in front of you. And at that moment, you at least want to attempt to set things right. 

So you just accept your fate as Juza takes his Soul Gem, and pours all of his magic into it. As he throws it towards you, the pain is worse than any other pain you have ever felt. Through it, you reach out to Taichi, and give him a copy of the memories of what you were. _Carry them for me, and break the silence_.

Then, everything goes white.

* * *

Slowly, you think can open your eyes again.

'What...' It feels as if you are back in your old body. But it doesn't feel the same as back then. It feels...lighter. You instinctively take a look at the middle finger of your left hand. Empty. 

As you look around, you see someone else.

'Hyodo!'

Juza is standing a few meters from you, and he also seems to be missing the ring.

'Settsu! You actually came?'

You smile. 'There's no way I would leave a rival of mine alone, is there? We're not putting our match on hold anymore.'

Juza closes his milky white eyes. It is the same white that is in yours. 'Just as I know you. Come, let's go!'

'Sure.' You simply nod as you take him by the hand, walking away into the distance.


	3. Haruto: Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just about anywhere after part 4.

There's something about Haruto.

You won't see it at first glance.

But if you knew him, you will.

There's something about Haruto.

Whenever he wakes up, he will touch his collar and smile.

But if you are not him, you won't know.

There's something about Haruto.

It's how he talks about that one person in an adoring light.

But if you are that person, you like it.

There's something about Haruto.

Now and then, purple lines cover his skin.

But if you see it, you still won't know why.

There's something about Haruto.

He knows who he is.

But if you ask, he doesn't know who he was.

There's something about Haruto.

He doesn't have a will of his own anymore.

But if you are him, you are happy.

There's something off about Haruto.

He guards that collar with his life.

But if you destroy it, you'll know why.

There's something about Haruto.

He doesn't care.

But he also never did.


	4. Azami: Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the start of chapter 9, until chapter 11.

As Taichi and Omi open the door of the base, you put your phone down. Immediately, your eyes go bright at the sight in front of you.

'Banri? What happened to him?'

Taichi is holding Banri in his arms, and while you do realize the Leader died, it still throws everything you know upside down. The young Puer Magi doesn't answer you, and starts to tear up.

'Azami. Go to your room. Now.' Sakyo turns towards you, and orders you with a strict voice.

'But-' 

'No buts. Go.' Your hesitation is directly cut off by him, and you turn tail, doing as he told you.

It is as if it hits you then. _Our Leader is dead_. 'How the hell did that happen...?' you whisper to yourself. You already knew that Puer Magi falling prey to a witch is not rare, and it seemed to be even more common in the West. But didn't those leave no dead body behind? Then, how could Omi and Taichi come back with his body?

You were starting to wonder what would happen to Puer Magi with a wilted flower, because on your latest hunt with him, his flower seemed in a bad state. Would that mean that if it wilted, the Puer Magi would die? You think that that's quite frightening in its own right, but since the world has proven to be harsh, you don't think it'd be a surprise in particular.

After some time, Taichi and Omi leave, and you carefully make way to the main room again. You don't know whether Sakyo wants you there or not, but you think you could always try. Normally, you'd have an instinct that goes against him. However, you think it's different now.

As you return to the main room, Sakyo is at his laptop, as always, and Juza is messing with a Rubik's cube. 

'Oh, you've returned.' Sakyo looks up from his work.

The questions are burning in your heart, but you can't bring yourself to ask them.

'Yeah, I _came back_. I had some time to think, and _at the end_ , I... _got_ that there are a lot of things I do not _know_.'

 _Returned. Eventually_. _Realized_. _Understand_. Those are the words you want to say. But as you returned to the main room, the horrifying sight of Banri's dead body is still aching in your head, and you feel as if that afterimage is choking you. The words remain stuck in your throat, and only the most basic ones seem to come out. 

You gasp, and in an instinct, your hands move to the base of your throat. Juza notices that, and stops messing with the Rubik's Cube. 

'My words!', you shout. 'My words are stuck!'

'What do you mean?' Sakyo frowns at it.

'I can't say what I want to say!', you try to explain. 'The words are there, but they don't come out! Every time I want to say them, they get stuck!'

Juza squints. 'Azami.'

'Huh?'

'When something's not from here. What do we call that?'

You know he is just testing you right now, and you know that the word he wants to hear is _foreign_. And yet, when you want to say it...

'...'not from here'.' 

Juza looks at Sakyo, who looks right back at him. He then looks at you again.

'It seems that your comprehension is intact. But what comes out is barely above elementary level.'

'I _know_!', you say. 'Do not make me think of it again!'

'Don't remind me.' 

'That! Ahhh!!', Your voice goes down in a growl of frustration. 'When I want to say them, I see Banri's dead body again! I don't know why...!'

'Yeah, that's strange but...hey!' From what you can see on his face, Juza seems to have realized something.

'What is it?' you ask.

'Your personal magic, Restoration. It puts anything in a state it was before, right?'

You nod. 'But I can't make us normal people again.'

Juza moves his hand to his chin. 'You're right, that's an exception. But 'turn a Puer Magi's speaking proficiency back to that of an elementary scholar' is in its limits, right?'

You think about it for a second. There's no reason it should not be. 'It is.'

'Then, can't you turn it back as to how it was from before Banri's death?' Sakyo asks you with a bit of frustration in his voice. 

Before you can speak up, Juza is already talking. 'Let's not try that. Don't want to make him unable to talk entirely.'

You shake your head. 'I don't want that.'

Sakyo shrugs. 'Allright then. For now, you've got to use simpler words that mean the same thing. It may take you longer to tell the same stuff, but it can't be helped.'

You have accepted it since that moment, more or less. It returns everytime you want to talk, so you become more reticent. The only moments 'you' can speak unrestricted are those when the first White Tiger posesses you. You have always been used to him posessing you, but it felt strange at first. He told you that he is older than you, so having someone older talking through you was uncomfortable at the very least. But he's nice and you now let go of all control whenever you feel it's about to happen again. 

As such, you're one of the only ones who knows his name. _Zen Kuryu_. You intend on keeping that secret, like the Yellow Dragon keeps it secret. The name has something ethereal to it, you think.

But he is not the one talking to you the next afternoon. Instead, your room is filled with grey mist and someone familiar is standing in front of you.

- **well if it isnt our prodigal son**

'You again? What do you want from me this time?' you ask. 

The shadowy version of you moves around a bit. 

- **feels different now youve lost a good amount of words huh**

It then smirks at you, only aggravating you further. 'Look, this is not the first time you're talking to me. You already told me that we're one and the same, but I still don't know about it. If what you told me is true, then why are you standing in front of me?'

- **what i said is true**

**-i did not lie to you about that**

- **but i did not tell you that i am not human like you despite what i look like**

- **because i am a witch**

You flinch. 'Huh...? So you are just messing with my head! Did I get a Witch' Kiss without knowing it?'

The shadow shakes its head.

- **no you did not**

- **i am** **_your_ ** **witch**

'I don't know what you mean. How can you be me and a witch?' Everything it says throws a wrench in the mess that's your head already.

- **you wondered what happens if your flower wilts right**

- **what happens is that you will turn into a witch**

- **this also happened to banri**

Your hands instantly move to your face. 'Why didn't I know that before? Why did no one tell me?'

- **they dont want you to know**

'I think I already know who you mean...' you sigh.

- **so i think it is in order to introduce myself again**

- **name is rachel and i am the doll witch**

- **my nature is loveless**

'...the hell...', you mumble. 'Loveless? Why...?'

- **take some time to think about that**

- **anyway i can hear them talking over there**

- **why dont you take a listen too?**

The grey mist disappears along with the figure. Before you can process everything it told you, you hear Sakyo and Omi arguing. You think it kind of sounds like a couple that's about to divorce, but then, Omi seems to do something to Sakyo.

'Listen here.'

'Hey! ...That hurts!'

'You are doing the _exact_ same thing to Azami as Juza was doing to Muku and wanted to do to Taichi. And hey, you can see how well _that_ turned out!'

'...hhh...'

'You don't want to end up like him, do you?'

You know they're arguing over you, and you can't help but step in. You open the door to the main room and show yourself. You see that Omi is holding Sakyo's chrysanthemum in his hand.

'I heard everything, by the way.' you say in a deadpan tone.

Omi looks at you, then back at Sakyo. 'There you have it.', he says with his eyes closed. 'You may be the oldest, but you need to tell Azami everything. If even Taichi is mature enough to tell Muku, you can do it to Azami too. Come on, here he is.'

He gives Sakyo his Soul Gem back, who places it back in his hair. 'Ah. That's right.'

During their entire explanation, you remain silent. You don't want to interrupt what they told you, but you're especially angry that they kept it all a secret to you.

'And why did you not tell me? A little birdie told me another secret about us, and what happened to Banri. You also did not even think of telling me _that_ earlier? You-'

You suddenly halt your rant as you hear a voice in your subconscious. _See? You're just a hopeless, loveless prodigal son_. 

'What?' Sakyo asks you, but your sentence devolves into a growl.

'I will do anything to show that that's wrong.' you whisper under your breath.


	5. The files of the Yellow Dragon

**SPRING FACTION**

**Sakuma Sakuya**  
Innate Magic: Wood Manipulation, Oblivion  
Weapon: Saber  
Wish: ‘Please ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■.’  
Soul: Sakura

The current Azure Dragon. Attends Hanasaki. Easily excitable, but very determined once he sets his heart on something. Not one to lose hope easily. An ideal Leader for the Spring Faction. Not a bad fighter, but feels slightly bad about hurting anyone not witch or familiar. Personal magic can make things with memory forget about something. Seems to be on good terms with first Azure Dragon. 

**Usui Masumi**  
Innate Magic: Avoid  
Weapon: Shotgun  
Wish: ‘If only those damn fangirls can leave me alone.’  
Soul: Violet

The current deputy. A very introverted Puer Magi who attends the same school as Sakuma Sakuya. Attends Hanasaki. Often listens to post-rock and alternative music on his headphones. Distant. Popular among the girls at school, but since the contract, the fangirls usually do not breach his personal space anymore. Personal magic can cause him avoid a thing he needs to word precisely. A lone wolf when fighting. The preferred vessel of the first Azure Dragon.

 **Minagi Tsuzuru**  
Innate Magic: Conditions  
Weapon: Spell book  
Wish: ‘I want to be able to care for my family until I die.’  
Soul: Dandelion

Attends college, a friend of Kazunari Miyoshi. Fairly nondescript; but very powerful when fighting. Sees the other Faction members, especially Sakuma Sakuya, as younger brothers. Part of nine brothers at home. Tries to keep some semblance of order in the Faction. Talulah brainwashed him in order to torment his friend, but the hours he spent under her influence, can be counted on one hand. Is still reluctant to let anything loose about this situation. Personal magic can set certain conditions the other party has to obey forcibly.

 **Chigasaki Itaru**  
Innate Magic: Intangible Cyberattack  
Weapon: Gun, Lappland uses twin katana  
Wish: ‘I wish no one at work ever knew about my real identity.’  
Soul: African Daisy

A salaryman working over the border at the Northern Districts. Popular among the women at work, and he seems to have some friends. Has a princely appearance, but as soon as he gets home, he shifts into his ‘off’ mode, where he spends the rest of this time gaming. Contracted in order to separate the two. Personal magic takes the form of a guardian entity, Lappland from the game _Arknights_. Frequently ‘argues’ with her, but only because he wants to as he controls her behavior.

 **Citron**  
Innate Magic: ■■■■■■  
Weapon: ■■■■■■■■■■■  
Wish: ‘I ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■.’  
Soul: Jasmine

A Puer Magi originating from the far country of Zahfra. ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■, but currently keeps his identity secret from the rest of the Spring Faction. Conspicuous magic, weapon and reluctance to reveal his wish to anyone would make him isolated from the rest if he were not a member of this Faction, who is very accepting of him. Still learning the language, and as such, makes some errors. This has improved over time, however. Personal magic can possibly cause ■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■■■■■, and will worsen when Guy is near. **DO NOT APPROACH WHEN THIS IS THE CASE!** Refer to the ■■■■■■■■ Incident for more information.

 **Utsuki Chikage**  
Innate Magic: Poison  
Weapon: Touch, poison darts (thrown)  
Wish: ‘Let me hunt down the one behind this!’  
Soul: Lily of the valley

A Puer Magi who works for a secret organization we are still finding things out about. Somewhat of a habitual liar due to this, cannot be trusted. Came to this city in order to track down Mikage Hisoka, and kidnapped me in the process. The two are on bad terms, and **DO NOT LET THEM MEET UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE** anymore. Acts separate from the rest of the Faction, but Sakuma Sakuya still keeps tabs on him. Hard to trace however, and he has personal magic covering him in a very potent poison that kills anything on touch.

**SUMMER FACTION**

**Sumeragi Tenma**  
Innate Magic: Fire Manipulation, Sacrifice  
Weapon: Double naginata  
Wish: ‘I don’t want to go through that again.’  
Soul: Sunflower

The current Vermilion Bird. Very known in the Southern Districts, a child star who has a lot of connections sprawling far and wide. Attends Ouka High. Contract comes forth out of having been abducted once, out of money. Very potent fighter, but his personality can irk some people, especially Rurikawa Yuki. Has the habit to draw all attention to himself, and is a bit arrogant. Has a hatred for the Western Districts. Personal magic is something he doesn’t use often, as it can ‘sacrifice’ things (make them disappear) for something he wants. The more important the wish, the more impact the sacrifice has.

 **Rurikawa Yuki**  
Innate Magic: Combination Sense  
Weapon: Tailor equipment  
Wish: ‘I want to do what I like without being bullied.’  
Soul: Lily

The current deputy. Attends St. Flora. One of the best tailors in the Southern Districts. Likes traditional feminine clothing, liking this did not go without some nasty bullying, thus his contract. Out of this also stems his harsh demeanor, however, he can bring up respect for the people who deserve it in his eyes. Clashes a lot with Sumeragi Tenma. Often will manually edit other magical costumes, is paid in Grief Seeds. Personal magic binds things to eachother.

 **Sakisaka Muku**  
Innate Magic: Impact  
Weapon: Twin katana hidden in cane  
Wish: ‘I want to be a prince that dazzles everyone!’  
Soul: Chinese Bellflower

A dreamy Puer Magi who is almost never seen without a shoujo manga in his hands. Attends St. Flora. The nephew of the Hyodo family, and this family influence shines through in his somewhat tempestuous fighting style. Will often confuse enemies by playing innocent. There is not much left of the demureness he displays outside of battle. Personal magic makes it unable to forget him once crossed.

 **Kazunari Miyoshi**  
Innate Magic: Modernisation  
Weapon: Palette Knives  
Wish: ‘I wish that everything reflects who I want to be, and it will be like I've always been that way!’  
Soul: Hibiscus

A double-sided Puer Magi who has went from an introverted student with only focus on studying to a social butterfly who has contact with pretty much everyone at college. An old friend of Minagi Tsuzuru as well. No one but him knows of his previous life, however, Minagi Tsuzuru has shown signs of knowing it while brainwashed by Talulah. It is unknown if this is because he really does remember this, or if Talulah somehow knows it and passed on the knowledge to him. Personal magic brings something in a future state.

 ~~ **Ikaruga Misumi**~~  
Innate Magic: Trifold Shot  
Weapon: Multi-shot Crossbow  
Wish: ‘Stop breaking my family apart.’  
Soul: Dahlia

Formerly a Puer Magi, now lives on as the witch of brotherly love. Came from a unloving family, and was eventually taken in by the rest of the Summer Faction. Lived in the Summer base. Was a very eccentric Puer Magi, with a huge athletic ability that made him like a ghost in battle. Had a passion for triangles. Personal magic guaranteed every third attack to hit. 

**Hyodo Kumon**  
Innate Magic: Distraction  
Weapon: Baseball bat  
Wish: ‘Erase my illness from existence for everyone!’  
Soul: Morning Glory

The younger brother of Hyodo Juza. Used to suffer from a chronic illness, but contracted and wished it away. Especially on good terms with Sakisaka. Idolizes his brother, but is too scared to enter the Western Districts. Sumeragi does not want him to contact the Western Districts too often. Never goes alone when fighting. Personal magic draws all attention from a sentient being towards him, drowning out everything else. Still learning how to control this properly.

**AUTUMN FACTION**

~~**Settsu Banri**~~  
Innate Magic: Metal Manipulation, Eye for an Eye  
Weapon: Anything made of metal  
Wish: ‘I want to be the one to destroy Hyodo Juza...please! If it's possible...!’  
Soul: Cosmos

Formerly a Puer Magi, turned into the witch of retaliation before being killed by Hyodo Juza. Was the White Tiger before Furuichi Sakyo took over the position. Attended Hanasaki. Used to be undefeated until Hyodo Juza did beat him, he contracted out of revenge. This started a cycle of revenge. Was very good in arcade games and managed to get straight A’s without studying too much. Personal magic striked back in the exact same way if he was hurt; managed to retain this bit after he became a witch.

 ~~ **Hyodo Juza**~~  
Innate Magic: Separation  
Weapon: Kanabo  
Wish: ‘I wish that Banri Settsu shall never know nor meet Muku Sakisaka, and in reverse.’  
Soul: Manjushage

A Puer Magi who killed himself by taking out the witch of retaliation. The older brother of Hyodo Kumon and the nephew of Sakisaka Muku. Was viewed as a delinquent at Ouka High due to his gaze and his demeanor, however, was an entirely sincere student who worked hard and liked sweets. Heavily resembled an oni while fighting. Personal magic separated him and some other, distance could not be breached.

 ~~ **Nanao Taichi**~~  
Innate Magic: Reinvigoration  
Weapon: Daggers of varying sizes  
Wish: ‘If you can give me anything...then please...! I don't want Omi, Juza, Banri and me to die! Let us live! Please!’  
Soul: Pansy

Formerly a Puer Magi, turned into the witch of escapism before being killed by Arisugawa Homare. Attended Ouka High, was somewhat of an average student who wanted to stand out desperately. Met the magical world upon getting into a barrier, where Hyodo Juza saved him. Looked up to the latter and Settsu Banri as if they were his own older brothers. Personal magic gave everyone in a range of three meters heightened senses while making them more impulsive.

 **Fushimi Omi**  
Innate Magic: Copy  
Weapon: Semi-automatic Gun  
Wish: ‘Let me live on in the memory of my friend.’  
Soul: Carnation

The current deputy. Veteran Puer Magi attending college. Before the contract, befriended a stray Puer Magi who became a witch in front of his eyes. Decided to contract in order to take on his memory even if he knew what it would lead to. Had a strong bond with Nanao Taichi and was heavily impacted by him becoming a witch, once again when he was there. Has become a hardened survivor. Personal magic copies an ability of someone else with permission of the other party as long as the target he wants to use it on is not dead yet.

 **Furuichi Sakyo**  
Innate Magic: Accompany  
Weapon: Sniper rifle  
Wish: ‘■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■.’  
Soul: Chrysanthemum

The new White Tiger. Another veteran Puer Magi whose contract wish must be kept secret. Very meticulous and tries to regulate the Autumn Faction. Knows Izumida does not like him very much. Usually busy doing his own thing, and is allied to one of the more powerful mafia in the Western Districts. In denial of his emotional, feral side and tries to prevent it showing in battle. Personal magic teleports him to a random ally in battle.

 **Izumida Azami**  
Innate Magic: Restoration  
Weapon: Dancing Ribbon  
Wish: ‘Make it so that he never knew what I wanted.’  
Soul: Thistle

The youngest Puer Magi of the Autumn Faction. Very self-conscious and usually has his hands full with everything the Autumn Faction stands for. Due to his age and his peculiar weapon choice, it is no rarity that he is underestimated by strangers. However, he is a very potent fighter. Has a dislike of Furuichi Sakyo babying him, in his opinion, and has come to hate him more after he held back the secret for him. Uses very simple words and simple syntax as a result of a trauma that comes from the sight of Banri's dead body. Personal magic turns something into a previous state. The preferred vessel for the first White Tiger, but the first Vermilion Bird has also used him as a vessel once.

**WINTER FACTION**

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**  
Innate Magic: Water Manipulation, Relocate  
Weapon: Syringe Gun  
Wish: ‘I want to meet Tasuku again.’  
Soul: Narcissus

The current Black Tortoise. A calm, introverted Puer Magi with a penchant for gardening. Has a long history with Takoto Tasuku. Talulah brainwashed him for a very long time (only slightly shorter than Takoto Tasuku, in fact), making him very cold and distant. Broke out of the brainwashing thanks to Lappland. Currently leads the Winter Faction. Personal magic allows him to relocate anything that he places in a ‘window’ he forms with his index fingers and thumbs.

 **Takoto Tasuku**  
Innate Magic: Preserve  
Weapon: Kukri  
Wish: ‘Let me save him...please…’  
Soul: Orchid

The current deputy. A serious Puer Magi who is very physically fit. Talulah brainwashed him for longer than Tsukioka Tsumugi. Under this, he was uncharacteristically mean. Broke out of it with the coordinated efforts of Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru and Arisugawa Homare. Very protective over Tsukioka Tsumugi. Personal magic lets him preserve a certain thing from moving, decay, etc.

 **Mikage Hisoka**  
Innate Magic: Hunt Down  
Weapon: Scythe  
Wish: ‘I don’t want to remember what happened.’  
Soul: Anemone

A Puer Magi who used to work for the same organization Utsuki Chikage used to be part of. **DO NOT LET THEM MEET IN ANY SITUATION**. Very lethargic, lacks the motivation to do anything besides eating, sleeping and the occasional witch hunt. Arisugawa Homare is usually responsible for the rest of his personal care. Has a diet that almost solely consists of marshmallows. Surprisingly competent and athletic in battle. Personal magic lets him remember targets that escaped from him so he can locate them anytime until they are dead.

 **Arisugawa Homare**  
Innate Magic: Focus  
Weapon: Connected daggers  
Wish: ‘I want someone who genuinely appreciates my poems.’  
Soul: Rose

A Puer Magi who is a poet in his free time. Used to attend St. Flora. A very eccentric man with a passion for the fine arts. Makes sure Mikage Hisoka does not look like something that crawled out of the local dumpster. Finds it hard to sympathize with people as per his autism, bringing this up can destroy his current mood. Personal magic sends his body to focus on doing a certain thing without being disturbed; he has described it as ‘auto mode’ himself.

 **Yukishiro Azuma**  
Innate Magic: Consciousness  
Weapon: Magic Staff  
Wish: ‘I want them to understand me.’   
Soul: Camellia

A Puer Magi with a soothing air around him. Serves as somewhat of Winter Faction’s therapist, especially in combination with his personal magic. Also responsible for the Faction’s budget. Not much of a melee fighter, but is excellent as a supporter. Weapon is more of a channel for his power. Relies on being lended Grief Seeds. Personal magic controls his own and other consciousnesses; when used on himself, he can astral travel, when used on others, he can control their minds or knock them out directly.

 **Guy**  
Innate Magic: ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
Weapon: ■■■■■■■■  
Wish: ‘■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■.’  
Soul: Ranunculus

A Puer Magi originating from the far country of Zahfra. Is ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■. Seems to be a veteran. Often mishears stuff. Personal magic ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■, somewhat similar to fellow Zahfran Citron. **DO NOT LET HIM MEET CITRON, ESPECIALLY WHEN PERSONAL MAGIC IS ACTIVATED, AND DO NOT APPROACH WHEN THIS HAPPENS!** Refer to the ■■■■■■■■ Incident for more information.

**OUTSIDE FACTION**

**Talulah (Kamikizaka Reni)**  
Innate Magic: ■■■■■■, Immolation  
Weapon: None anymore  
Wish: 'I wish to have a friend who I can trust like a brother.'  
Soul: -

A witch/Puer Magi who contracted before ■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■■■■. Overtaken by his own witch form, who cannot hatch due to the rules ■■■■■ applied on this reality. She gives him the personal magic of Immolation, which is spontaneous combustion different from the Vermilion Bird's Fire Manipulation. Overflows with despair, and tries to trickle it off by giving others collars with a despair-infused gem, often brainwashing them. However, the day when she is free from it, will never come, no matter what she does.

 **Asuka Haruto/Genta Yamada**  
Innate Magic: Restrict  
Weapon: None  
Wish: 'I wish someone to live for, someone who can give my life direction.'  
Soul: Lobelia

The right hand of Talulah. Has been brainwashed by her long ago, however, he seems not to want anything else. Not much more than her puppet. Does not often engage in combat actively and relies on Talulah for Grief Seeds. Magic ability spreads a powder that seeks out dying or dead organisms and revive it. If used on an incubator, it will revive witches and their familiars. If used on himself, he will heal back from any damage done. Personal magic is used to restrict the movements of others.


End file.
